Introducing Her
by TakeMeAway16
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. I hope that it is semi-reasonable. Please review my story and give me constructive critism. Thanx alot!
1. Welcome to My World

**This is my first story so I highly doubt that it will be very good. Just bare with me and we'll see.**

**A/N: There is a new character that I have included. She is included in the trio. (Harry, Hermione and Ron)**

**"Why young lady, you had never speak to me in such a voice as that, I swear that if you say one more thing about that school that you are attending I will ring the neck of every person I see." There was a young girl by the named of Jennifer Connoly. She was a mudblood. A tragic life she had lived, having 6 other siblings that were not accepted into this fine school. She hated to return home to the bickering and verbal abuse of how she must be 'so much better" for attending Hogwarts. She had always found relief with her friends at Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were a few of her friends. Her real life crush Ron Weasley was not like the other wizards. A sarcastic lad who had never come to understand Hermiones intelligence. Mione and Jenn were the greatest of friends. When the two would return home from school, they would somehow find a way to see each other. Jenn often left her house to Miones when she was experiencing rough times at her household.**

**It was the first day back from the first year of school. Finally Jenn, Mione, Harry and Ron weren't the newcomers. Somehow school was different this year. They couldn't tell if it was because of the incredible happenings of the year before or just the brilliant feeling of returning to their home away from home. The four friends were lucky enough to all be in the same house. Harry was always busy as was Hermione so Jenn and Ron were always together. Ron didn't think much of Jenn for she was just like Mione except not as involved in school. Harry was always away practicing Quidditch or some other activity that had consumed his time. Mione was always studying or finding a way to take up another class. It seemed to the four that this year was not going to be like any other. It was just that one-day that it all changed.**


	2. Just A Few Changes

Setting: This chapter takes place in the yard outside of Hogwarts doors and in the main hall

"Why isn't it just lovely to see you Potter!" Malfoy stubbornly exclaimed.

"And it is just as lovely to see you Malfoy" The group sarcastically said at once

"Oh and you brought the two mudbloods and the poor little peasant"

Jenn just shrugged off this gesture, thinking none of it. She got worse verbal abuse from her own family then this but Hermione has always been a different story.

"I swear Malfoy, one of these days your going to fucking get it. Right now I do not know what but I fucking swear it's going to happen."

Malfoy began,

"O Ms. Granger please don't hurt me, I have never done anything to you, please don't hurt me." He turned around and started to laugh with his friends.

'Well it was nice speaking with you all, I just had a brilliant time."

Malfoy turned away and walked back toward the school.

"Hermione why didn't you do some sort of spell on him, you could have turned him into a rat or some other dirty animal" Ron stated, he was shocked at how she dealt with the situation

'Well Ron, why waste a perfectly good spell on as rotten of a wizard as he is."

Harry and Jenn started to laugh but Ron just sat there trying to comprehend what Mione had just said.

"Come on guys, we better hurry up, we don't want to miss Dumbledores first year speech" Harry proclaimed.

The four ran into the main hall. They quickly dashed into their seats hoping that no one had seen them come in late. Hagrid passed Harry a strange evil eye. Harry knew it was because of there late absence but he just smiled back. Professor McGonagall rose out of her red velvet and gold-rimmed seat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!"

All the students began to applaud and scream with joy at this remark. They were all excited for another year.

" Before we begin the first years and the sorting hat we have a few updates for the second years"

The second year students began to look around at each other to see if anyone had any idea at what she may be remarking.

"We have a few house changes, two people will be switching houses this year. It may not be permanent but it is just to see if these adjustments could possibly succeed"

Jenn quickly glanced at Ron hoping that he would not be the one to change houses. She was fearing this dreadful action cause she longed for the two to have something. Hermione looked at Harry and Harry back at Mione.

Mione whispered, "Harry do you think it could be one of us"

Harry looked stunned "I don't know Hermione but if it is, something awfully weird is going on"

Professor McGonagall continued.

"The house changes will be posted on the Gryffindor and Slytherin house boards. If that gives you any ideas a student from these two houses will be changing"

Neville Longbottom eyed Harry and whispered.

"Harry, not like I think that this could possibly happen but what if……"

Neville paused and took a deep breath,

"Harry what if…..you……and…."

He lowered his voice

"You….and….Malfoy were in the same house!."

Harrys heart dropped, he was completely mortified by this concept.

He began to think to himself,

"What if this possibly happened. Me and Malfoy in the same house, Malfoy in Gryffindor!"

Hermione glanced at Harry, he had a disgusted and horrified look upon his face.

"Are you alright Harry, you look like your going to be sick" She said softly

"I'm fine, I'm just thinkin' about some things."

After the opening ceremonies were finished all second year students rushed toward the Gryffindor and Slytherin bulletin boards. They all could not believe what switches were made. Neville raced back to the boys corridor in search of Harry but he was no where to be found, neither was Ron.


	3. The Letter

"HAGRID" Harry screamed knocking on his door

"HAGRID OPEN UP RIGHT NOW" he screamed louder then the first.

Ron just sat on Hagrid steps wondering why the two were here. He was half asleep and confused. Hagrid had just woken up out of a dazed sleep. He opened up the doors, wiping off his eyes so he could see who was disturbing him at this time of night.

"Why Harry and Ron, what are you doing here at this time of night. Even though you're not a first year you know the curfews."

"Well Hagrid, I can't sleep. I don't know about Ron but.."

Ron just shook his head and stood up.

"Harry, its so late can we please go back to the room. These house changes are too much for you. All you need to do is take a death breath, exhale, inhale, exhale,inhale" Ron said yawning every other word

"Ron, Ok shut the fuckup. Anyway Hagrid, why is Hogwarts making house changes, it just doesn't make nay sense at all." Harry complained

"Harry and Ron, go get some sleep and Harry I'll talk to you tomorrow about it. Goodnight boys"

Harry stormed off, his temper was getting to him but Ron just stood there. Ron walked over to whisper something into Hagrids ear.

"Thanks Hagrid, sometimes I wonder why Harry goes mental."

Hagrid laughed,

"Well my boy, when you have a life like Harrys, I wonder why he isn't always mental"

Ron ran to catch up with Harry but he couldn't find him. Ron ran faster and faster and finally reached the corridor where Harry sat looking out the window. There was a note hanging from Harrys bed.

"Just go read it Ron, then you'll understand, it's addressed to both of us" Harry stated

Ron quietly walked over to the note, not knowing what to expect.

_Dear Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley,,_

_I am deeply sorry to inform you of these house changes. It was a necessary action that Hogwarts had to take. If you haven't looked at the house changes they will be on the back of this letter but if you have and you have any questions please come to me and I will try to explain this as clearly as possible. My apologies are given to you Mr. Potter and Weasley._

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Harry have you read the house changes yet" Ron quietly whispered

Harry shook his head still looking out of the window

Ron didn't know what to expect, the note was trembling in his hand. It was like the note was possessed or "He we do not speak of" had something to do with this situation. Ron took the note and placed it on the window sill.

"I'm sorry Harry, everything will be ok. If it makes you feel any better I haven't read the changes" Ron exclaimed. He held his head down low and went to bed.

"Ron."

"Yes Harry"

"I've read the changes"

"Really, do you want to tell me them or.?"

Harry hung his head down low

"No Ron, just go read the letter"

Ron took the letter and folded it in halves. He then placed it in his pocket.

"Harry, I'll open it when I'm ready"


End file.
